


The Naked Now 瘋狂派對

by jls20011425



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Crossdressing, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Talk, Feminization, I didn't tag this rape/non-con but I would say there are definitely dub-con/coercive elements, In Which Trill Continues to Name Fics after Star Trek Episodes Because Why the Eff Not, M/M, PWP, Post-Canon, Relatively Mild Daddy Kink, 中文翻譯｜Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23977849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425
Summary: 「這些是女生東西。」克雷登斯倒抽了一口氣。他想看看身後確保沒有人監視，沒有人看見他碰了這麼不恰當又私人的東西，但格雷夫斯臉上的表情吸引了他目光，他移不開來。那是集中、專注的神色，克雷登斯的身體學會熱情回應的飢渴而充滿算計的眼神。
Relationships: Credence Barebone/Percival Graves | Gellert Grindelwald
Kudos: 2





	The Naked Now 瘋狂派對

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Naked Now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9236756) by [trill_gutterbug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trill_gutterbug/pseuds/trill_gutterbug). 



> 授權：

當格雷夫斯把克雷登斯叫進廚房，盒子就放在桌子上，蓋子歪了，雪白的紗紙從邊緣探出頭來。克雷登斯看見時動作一停，因為盒子在破舊的桌面上顯眼得很，精緻的金色條紋與褐色牆壁和碊破窗簾如此格格不入。體積不大，但鮮艷講究得無法忽視。他停下腳步，垂下目光，只因他不該看著。那是意外的入侵物。

格雷夫斯倚在房間裡唯一的椅子上，一邊手肘擱在桌上，旁邊放著一小杯威士忌。他沒穿大衣，袖子整齊捲至前臂處，一根香煙夾在指間。克雷登斯眼角餘光瞥見，亂了陣腳，尷尬彆扭極了。格雷夫斯吹出一縷煙，用香煙指了指盒子。

「打開來。」他說。

克雷登斯把重心從一隻腳轉移到另一隻腳。「不好意思？」他輕聲道，瀏海之下雙眼凝視。

「打開盒子。」格雷夫斯再次道。「給你的。」

「不。」話沒來得及收回就脫口而出，不是拒絕也不是挑釁，絕對不是，而是吃驚。他轉眼後悔自己太過魯莽。他作出修訂。「是嗎？」

格雷夫斯似乎沒被他無禮的表現惹怒。他笑得眼睛都瞇起來了。「是的。去吧。」

克雷登斯猶豫了。他踏前一步，深呼吸一下為自己打氣。當他打開盒蓋，盒子沒有從他笨拙的手上滑走，他沒有弄壞或者弄髒它，但觸感令他生畏，在指間柔軟又華美。他小心翼翼拆開紗紙，在紗紙下發現了更叫人驚恐的東西：蕾絲。蕾絲，和更柔軟更透明的物料，他叫不出名字。絲綢，也許，或者鍛子。

他盯了好久，努力分析，而後抬頭望向格雷夫斯。「這是什麼？」

格雷夫斯目不轉睛盯著他，他的香煙從愈來愈長的灰燼裡裊裊升煙。「拿出來。」

克雷夫斯照做了。他的手在顫抖。他鋒利的指甲勾住那薄薄的布料。當他拿起來時，它在空中攤開來了，飛舞成該死的形狀。他幾乎被打了一拳似的往後縮，只能用無力的拳頭緊緊捉住，勉強不讓它掉下去。

「這些是女生東西。」克雷登斯倒抽了一口氣。他想看看身後確保沒有人監視，沒有人看見他碰了這麼不恰當又私人的東西，但格雷夫斯臉上的表情吸引了他目光，他移不開來。那是集中、專注的神色，克雷登斯的身體學會熱情回應的飢渴而充滿算計的眼神。他感覺臉頰不由自主變得通紅。他胃部又是捏緊又是翻騰，像是要吐了。

「這是女式內衣。」格雷夫斯說道，以同意克雷登斯說法的口吻。「你會穿嗎？」

克雷登斯嚇壞了。他張大了嘴，然後又張了一次，但一個音節都發不出來。吞嚥了一下後，他勉力問道：「我？但是我——為什麼？」

「因為你穿起來會很漂亮。」

克雷登次又低頭看了看，柔軟的粉紅被他笨拙的大手揉碎。「不。」他說，仍然不是拒絕，而是否認。「不是——不會的。怎麼會……」他話音漸消。他思緒飛快運轉。他穿著這樣的東西看起來怎麼可能不可笑呢？小孩玩化裝遊戲，小丑穿著不合身的西裝。滑稽又錯誤。

格雷夫斯向前傾身，在桌上的玻璃盤子裡把煙頭摁滅，手肘支在膝蓋上。「你不用這麼做。」他說。「但你做了我會非常高興。」

克雷登斯盯著他看。他不知道該怎麼辦。一想到格雷夫斯會失望，他就毛骨悚然，不論是因為拒絕，還是因為屈服了卻沒有達到他難以理解的美的標準。克雷登斯意識到肯定是他的原罪終於追上他了。他以為他奇蹟躲過迫使他接受女性特徵，以羞辱方式貶低自己的可恥的倒錯詛咒，他從教堂裡飽受折磨的同性戀者身上學會的精神疾病。他想過，因為格雷夫斯似乎不受束縛，又或者因為他本人是巫師，因此創造出來時已經超越自然和上帝的法則。

格雷夫斯注視著他，手指在他面前鬆鬆握著。克雷登斯無可救藥地被他分散了注意力——轉動的粗大手腕、敞開的襯衫領子、從髮蠟鬆脫下來垂在額頭上的黑髮。下巴邊緣的鬍荏。克雷登斯感到軟弱又發熱，一時之間矛盾不已。

「好吧。」他小聲說。

格雷夫斯笑了。他鬆開手，朝克雷登斯勾了勾手指。克雷登斯順從，拖著腳步繞過桌子，手裡攥著那女式內衣。格雷夫斯伸出手來，從他手中輕輕接過，摺成四份一，放到桌子一角。這樣，它的形狀就隱藏起來，它的目的推遲了，幾乎無害。克雷登斯瞥了一眼，但被格雷夫斯分了心，後者摸著他腰間兩側，掌心托著突出的骨盆。

「我們把這些全脫了吧。」格雷夫斯一邊說，一邊拽著克雷登斯冬大衣衣擺。他們的房間保持溫暖，每年這個時候，馬里蘭州沒有紐約那麼冷，但克雷登斯無論什麼時候都很冷。他只想融化在格雷夫斯懷裡，跪下來，埋進格雷夫斯的臂彎。但他只是抬手，解開大衣的扣子。這件是新的。他們抵達巴爾的摩時，格雷夫斯買給他的，還買了一雙新鞋、一條圍巾，一頂能遮住耳朵的帽子。

「從現在起照顧你是我的職責了，我的男孩。」格雷夫斯這樣說，在男士服裝店裡拿起一件又一件外套往克雷登斯寬大瘦削的肩膀上比。「你不再是流浪兒了。」

克雷登斯不確定自己有什麼感受。他沒當過流浪兒，他沒有想過。他有衣服穿、有東西吃、按照《聖經》指示嚴以律己、有房子住、有目標…… _還被虐待，_ 一把聽起來像格雷夫斯的聲音低聲說道。 _否則認你與生俱來的權利、你的同族。為你無法控制的事挨打。受不到教育、感受不到愛。_

他搖頭想放空腦袋。這些都不重要了，格雷夫斯這樣說。這是他現在的生活了。生活裡有晚飯後的甜品，有閱讀不是《聖經》的書籍，穿漂亮的新衣服，還有——

當克雷登斯解開了大衣扣子，格雷夫斯的手滑向他的腹部。它們隔著他的棉布襯衫也如此寬大溫暖，拇指壓向他肚臍兩邊。克雷登斯感覺到膝蓋在顫抖，伴隨著腹股溝的悸動，他的陰莖脹起，迅速得讓他暈眩。它撐起他褲子前面，尷尬的欲望紀念碑突然立在格雷夫斯鼻子底下，無可避免。

克雷登斯咬住舌頭，以免結結巴巴道歉。格雷夫斯嚴厲告訴過他很多次，沒有什麼好抱歉的，除非他藏起來，又或者對他虧欠格雷夫斯的命債身債不忠。畢竟，格雷夫斯在他妹妹舊房子的廢壚裡認出他真正的本性，毫無畏懼地站在燃燒著的瓦礫旁的街道上，臉上是最喜悅最驚喜的表情，大喊道：「下來吧，克雷登斯，你是了不起的生物！」他在克雷登斯被魔法執法部門逮捕前幫助他逃走，他為之前嚴酷的話道歉：「我心煩意亂，我的男孩，失望至極。你懂的。」

克雷登斯不懂，但他還是點了點頭，把頭埋在格雷夫斯下巴下，閉上雙眼，任格雷夫斯的手在他頸背輕輕揉捏。他欠了格雷夫斯很多。他的忠誠微不足道。

他解開襯衫，讓它和大衣一起敞開來。他背脊和肚子瞬間雞皮疙瘩，手臂一陣哆嗦。格雷夫斯用指節背面撫慰。他把手指探進克雷登斯的褲腰裡。

「還有這些。」他說，扯了扯皮帶。

當格雷夫斯解開皮帶釦，本能的恐懼令克雷登斯腸子一陣痙攣，但他深吸了一口氣來平息。格雷夫斯沒有打他，至少沒用皮帶。再說這條是新的，皮革柔軟光亮，沒有被過去的聯想影響破壞。起初，也就是幾周前，克雷登斯不得不褲子調到最緊的一格，才能撐起褲子，但今早他調鬆了一整格。他體重增加了，因為格雷夫斯為他提供了豐富的食物，腌魚、柔軟的白麵包、濃稠的甜果醬作早餐，血淋淋的牛排和伴黃油土豆作晚餐。一想到這裡，他的肚子就猝不及防咕咕叫，但格雷夫斯只是輕輕笑著，鬆開克雷登斯的褲頭。他雙手撫摸著克雷登斯堅硬的陰莖。它一碰就跳，屈在內褲的橡皮帶下。

沒有皮帶，褲子輕易滑落。它們堆在克雷登斯的腳邊，在格雷夫斯觸碰他膝蓋內側時，他逐一抬起腳來。格雷夫斯用鞋子推開褲子，好讓克雷登斯顫抖著站立，只穿著內褲和大衣，在情緒洗禮下搖擺彎腰，像颶風下的樹。他的喉嚨被什麼東西卡住了，可能是眼淚，也可能是未形成字句的哀求。

「好了。」格雷夫斯呢喃道。「已經很可愛了。」

克雷登斯臉上火燒似的。他知道對別人讚美說謝謝是禮貌，但他很肯定開口的話他嗓子就啞了。格雷夫斯隔著內褲在克雷登斯陰莖頭部劃了一下，他膝蓋顫得發軟了。他跌跌撞撞，靠在格雷夫斯肩上。格雷夫斯抬頭看著他，唇角藏著一絲得意的笑容，雙眼深邃而熾熱。

「你很心急，對吧？」

這是玩笑，因為克雷登斯總是這麼心急，總是被格雷夫斯的撫摸弄得愚蠢絕望，願意每天被呵護、寵愛和照顧。得不到他就飢渴、空虛、不知所措。

「脫掉大衣。」格雷夫斯說，放下了手。克雷登斯迅速服從，把它搭在桌子上，緊靠著折疊的女式內衣，襯衫蓋在上面。他全身上下只穿著內褲，盡量不像訓練不足的小狗那樣扭來扭去，努力不要雙腳轉來轉去，又或者抱住自己。格雷夫斯向後靠到椅子上，膝蓋分得大開。克雷登斯看得見他褲子裡情動的跡象，上好的灰色布料厚厚膨脹，看得克雷登斯的嘴濕潤潮紅，呼吸停止。格雷夫斯的手在張開的大腿之間隨意擺動。他用下巴指了指克雷登斯。「脫了。」

克雷登斯把拇指勾住短褲的橡皮帶，開始慢慢向下拉。每一寸都是折磨，既屈辱又期待，他的陰莖暴露在外，赤裸得像原罪。當克雷登斯一絲不掛，格雷夫斯發出低沉的聲音，輕得像哼。他雙手在他大腿之間彎起來。克雷登斯看著，怔住，他一隻拇指碰到他褲子內縫，堪堪捉住，又落下來。

「你真纖瘦。」格雷夫斯輕輕道。

克雷登斯眨了眨眼，不確定，因為這根本不是他會用來形容自己的詞。瘦得皮包骨，也許，或者骨瘦如柴。纖瘦意味著別的東西。苗條、發育良好、故意瘦而不是被迫瘦。他低頭看著自己平滑腹部的凹陷，下面毛茸茸的雙腳。他的陰莖從黑色卷髮叢裡粗魯探出，迫切渴求。

「你不覺得自己很漂亮嗎？」

克雷登斯猛地抬頭。格雷夫斯的話有深一層的含意，用克雷登斯不會的語言所作的邀請。這是騙局，還是更令人困惑的東西？克雷登斯使勁搖頭。他不知道遊戲規則。

「太可惜了。」格雷夫斯說。「過來，我給你看看。」

他再次坐前，從桌上拿起女式內衣。它在他們中間展開，透明得足以讓克雷登斯隔著都看見格雷夫斯。他遞過來。「穿上。」他說。

克雷登斯猶疑，半心相信這肯定是玩笑。但女式內衣就舉在那裡，無害的一片布料，格雷夫斯在後面，等著。他接過了。

他摸索了好一會兒才弄明白是怎麼穿的，找到頸和手臂的洞，但隨後頭套進去，調整肩膀，它就漂浮在他身上，像夢一樣。他不太知道怎樣才算合身，但它不會擠到他的腋窩或者勒著他的肩胛骨。蕾絲撓得他有點癢，但不算嚴重。比起過半數他穿過的舊衣服舒服多了。他一動不動站著，僵硬得像是聞到貓味的老鼠，等待審判。

格雷夫斯長長呼了一口氣，舉起手摩挲著嘴角。他的目光上下游走克雷登斯全身，從裸露的膝蓋去到覆蓋大腿的褶邊，越過他突起的陰莖，經過他平坦的胸前，胸前的女式內衣像蛛網一樣鬆開。他似乎在尋找合適的字眼來形容。

「太棒了。」最終他低聲道。

克雷登斯如釋重負呼了口氣。他向前邁了一步，格雷夫斯伸手迎接他，又再抓住他的腰。

「你喜歡嗎？」格雷夫斯問道。

克雷登斯想了想。他的確喜歡這種涼爽柔軟的物料，喜歡它擦過他臀部和乳尖的觸感。他想他也喜歡這甜美的顏色還有精緻的肩帶。他喜歡它絲滑輕盈地包住他陰莖的頭部。但最重要的是，他喜歡格雷夫斯看著他的眼神像是要克雷登斯整個人吞下去似的。

他點點頭。

「很好。」格雷夫斯說。「很好。」然後他傾身向前，吻了克雷登斯的肚子。他貼著布料的雙唇只是暗示，但探出的舌頭不是。這觸碰令克雷登斯抽搐，而後在格雷夫斯把頭垂得更低，將克雷登斯陰莖頭部含進嘴裡時，倒抽了一口氣。即使隔著女式內衣，它也熱得發燙。克雷登斯下身不由自主向前挺，但格雷夫斯不受影響，捉住克雷登斯的大腿讓他動不了。他彎在格雷夫斯身上，呻吟著，抓著他的背。當格雷夫斯吸他時，他總是射得太快，難以抵受那暈眩的快感。他已經感覺到開始了——他快要把格雷夫斯帶給他的這件漂亮東西弄得一團了，弄得裡面到處都是——

但格雷夫斯在此之前從嘴裡吐出來，抬起頭，讓克雷登斯下身只能挺進空氣裡，結結巴巴停了下來。他一隻手手穩穩推向克雷登斯的後背，穩住他。「去拿凡士林。」他說。

克雷登斯去了。

它在床邊的抽屜，一個小罐子，已經挖走了一寸。他跌過一次，因為外面太滑了，他的手又在顫。他們只用過三次。克雷登斯仍然不太肯定該怎麼看待這種行為。在他看來極其罪惡，但考慮到他每天都在那個幫助他逃過殺母與毀掉半座城市的懲罰的男人指導下練習巫術，他不確定這還有沒有意義。他知道感覺很棒——儘管有時候過火得難以承受——而且格雷夫斯特別喜歡這樣做，這令感覺更美妙了。

走出卧室時，看到門邊鏡子自己的鏡像，他驚住了。他停下來觀望。女式內衣什麼也藏不了，尤其是他的勃起與周圍濕了的一灘，還有胸前的毛髮，還有頸上的潮紅。他看起來……很軟。毫無威脅。一點也不像一個體內有著黑暗與邪惡力量的男孩。他用空著的手撫過前面，微微轉過身從側面看著自己。看起來的確不錯，他驚訝地意識到。他看起來不錯。

這個念頭帶著揉合羞怯與自豪的內疚驚醒了他，促使他繼續行動。他匆匆回到廚房。當他回去時，桌上那杯威士忌已經空了，格雷夫斯褲子解了一半，他那雙靈巧的手正在解開皮帶扣。克雷登斯再一次感到恐慌。他興奮緊張得無法集中精神。他站在門口，看著格雷夫斯解掉皮帶和褲子的鈕扣，伸手進去掏出陰莖。

克雷登斯看到就發出無助的聲音。它太大了，比克雷登斯的粗多了，半路微微彎向左。底部的毛髮有點發白。當格雷夫斯鬆開來，它就貼在敞開兩半的襯衫中間的腹部上，幾乎碰到肚臍。他用手揉了幾下，下身挺動。他吸引了克雷登斯的目光，之後就像先前那樣端詳著他，上下評鑒，一隻手攤開在膝蓋上扶著自己。他呢喃道：「看看你，我的小妻子。」

克雷登斯的呼吸都停止了，隨之是一陣灼熱似的熱度湧來。他使勁眨了眨眼，搖頭晃腦想清醒點。他臉頰紅得刺痛。他大概聽錯了，格雷夫斯不會……

但隨後格雷夫斯續道，同樣低沉的聲音仿佛從內到外愛撫著克雷登斯：「漂亮的女孩，每天都穿著內衣在家裡等我，裡面都濕透了。」他的牙咬了下唇一下。「你準備好被操了，對嗎？」克雷登斯的耳朵嗡嗡作響，幾乎聽不見格雷夫斯繼續說：「那就拿過來吧。」

克雷登斯拖著無力的雙腿走過來，遞上罐子。格雷夫斯接過，而後坐前了一點，好讓克雷登斯是分腿站在他膝蓋前。「把手放在我肩膀上。」格雷夫斯說。克雷登斯順從，磕磕絆絆，低下頭來盯著格雷夫斯的陰莖。他自己的在雙腿之間作痛，比格雷夫斯的嘴還要把女式內衣弄得更濕。

他聽見格雷夫斯打開罐子，然後把它放到一旁。他雙臂圈住克雷登斯，克雷登斯感覺到女式內衣背部掀起了一會兒，格雷夫斯沾滿油的手指滑進他臀縫。那感覺令他顫了顫，仍然陌生又尷尬，他頭垂得低低的。

「放鬆，小可愛。」格雷夫斯說，手指揉按著克雷登斯的穴口。他摩挲著，仿佛在解鎖，尋找正確的武力與哄騙組合來打開它。克雷登斯知道怎麼放鬆，因為格雷夫斯教過他，片刻之後格雷夫斯的手指就探進裡面，又圓又大，不容逃脫。克雷登斯抽泣著，哆嗦著，胳膊擠著格雷夫斯的肩膀，踮起腳尖。

「好了。」格雷夫斯在他肚子上呢喃道，聲音沙啞。「這就對了。」他徹底深入探索克雷登斯內裡。「你的小逼真緊。你喜歡這樣嗎？」

克雷登斯咬住唇，對格雷夫斯的淫詞感到羞恥難當，局促不安。他幾乎回答不了，喘不過氣來，但最終他擠出話來：「是、是的。 _是的。_ 」

格雷夫斯進進出出，曲起手指，直至克雷登斯塗滿凡士林，又熱又痛。當他抽出手指，轉而托起克雷登斯的雙球，幾乎令克雷登斯再射一次，他的呼吸變得急促又驚慌，骨盆跳動。格雷夫斯輕輕笑了。放他走，坐回椅子上。看著格雷夫斯又蘸進罐子裡，上下塗抹自己的陰莖，克雷登差點暈倒。它在燈光下閃亮，似乎在手裡變得更粗了。格雷夫斯用兩根手指把陰莖從身體上拿開，用乾淨的手拍了拍大腿。「上來吧。」

克雷登斯搖搖晃晃地爬到他大腿上，靠著格雷夫斯的肩膀和椅背。他怕自己會直接摔倒。大腿張開跨坐在格雷夫斯身上，令他顫抖、裸露又脆弱，格雷夫斯的褲子刺著他。格雷夫斯陰莖碰了碰他的雙球，推向他大腿內側的癢處。他扶著克雷登斯的腰，調整到克雷登斯擺好姿勢，格雷夫斯的陰莖輕輕頂在他緊致的穴口。他們靠得那麼近，格雷夫斯在他身下堅實沉穩，他寬闊的胸膛、髮蠟和汗水醒神清新的氣味、微微側起的頭，都有種令人安心、受保護感覺。

「坐上去。」格雷夫斯說。他的呼吸帶著威士忌的氣味，灼熱地呼在克雷登斯的下巴上。他向上推，試探著克雷登斯的身體，但沒有進去。放在克雷登斯臀部上的手捏了捏。「用你的小逼坐上爹地的陰莖。」

克雷登斯嗚咽著，胃部翻滾得像暴風雨裡的海洋。他眼睛閉得緊緊的。這是什麼意思，他又該怎麼回應？格雷夫斯是用魔法還是直覺推算出他什麼隱秘癖好，才會說這樣的話？克雷登斯又是什麼怪物才會樂在其中，在如此洶湧的困惑飢渴的欲求裡化成一灘水？

格雷夫斯把頭向後仰，好讓克雷登斯低頭看著他。「你想它放進你裡面，對吧？」

克雷登斯點頭。他感覺到他內裡空虛飢餓的地方，格雷夫斯可以填得滿滿的。他幾乎可以感覺到被進入的那一刻。

「我不會什麼都替你做了。有時候你必須自己爭取。」格雷夫斯的口吻有點嚴厲。

克雷登斯尷尬得想縮開。他不自禁說了聲「對不起」。

格雷夫斯把手從克雷登斯臀部拿開，放到他臉上。「別這樣，現在。」他拇指劃過克雷登斯的嘴，堪堪壓過他下唇。「給我一個吻。」

克雷登斯俯身，為回到熟悉的領域鬆一口氣。接吻是他知道自己喜歡的東西，愈頻繁愈好，愈深入愈徹底愈棒。格雷夫斯一天吻他佷多次，通常一隻手托住克雷登斯下巴，挑起來親吻，又或者夜裡按住克雷登斯肩膀，把他壓在下面親。現在從格雷夫斯上方做有點奇怪，但克雷登斯發現自己同樣喜歡。他張開嘴讓格雷夫斯舔，把手穿在格雷夫斯髮裡。格雷夫斯貼著他的嘴咆哮，咬住克雷登斯的唇，克雷登斯突然，奇怪地感到……充滿力量。不是指力氣，不是要按住格雷夫斯索取，而是巧妙地，用他的身體，他的手他的嘴和兩腿之間的地方去影響。他知道格雷夫斯也很想進入他體內，就和克雷登斯一樣想。

他感到強大，勇敢得致暈。他緩慢而堅決地坐了下去。不痛，不算太痛。他很緊，他的身體即使歡迎還是在抗拒，但沒有像第一次，他根本不知道這是人們可以彼此做的事，更不用說想要時，那樣恐慌震驚得緊緊閉著。自從以後，他學會了怎麼欺騙自己，好更容易按納它，怎麼享受它。

格雷夫斯在他下面呻吟著，一手抓緊克雷登斯的頸。「好女孩。」他在克雷登斯嘴裡喘道，他的牙尖利可又溫柔的抵住克雷登斯的下唇。他下身向上頂，進得更深。「全吞下去，就是這樣。」

他全吞進去了。每一分每一寸，全根沒入，而後他把前額抵在格雷夫斯肩膀上，咬了格雷夫斯襯衫乾淨的棉布。格雷夫斯沒有等他適應，他從來不等。他堅定且不容分說地推進克雷登斯，以害得克雷登斯嗚咽，大腿痙攣的方式開拓著他。很痛，有點暈船的感覺，但他喜歡。他喜歡格雷夫斯的胸膛緊貼著他起伏，他喜歡格雷夫斯捏他的臀部，把他拖進更深處，前搖後晃著他。他喜歡它讓他陰莖跳動。

他在兩人之間放下一隻手撫摸自己。他還不是很擅長，沒有練習過，仍然難為情不敢這樣做，遑論在別人面前。他隔著女式內衣磨擦著自己，把陰莖頂到腹部上。那壓力令他顫抖，握緊拳頭，格雷夫斯發出像吼叫的呼吸聲。它透過兩人接觸的每個地方向著克雷登斯隆隆作響，深入內裡，難以抵抗。

格雷夫斯一隻手滑到女式內衣下面，握住克雷登斯的陰莖。他的手牢牢、穩穩的，他的拇指輕推著頭部對下的敏感部位。

「小蕩婦。」格雷夫斯低聲對他說。他以前也這樣叫過克雷登斯，有時在做愛時，有時在事前事後。一如既住說進克雷登斯的心裡，讓血湧上他的臉頰。

他 _是_ 個蕩婦，他也知道。和站街的女人一樣放蕩，和為了幾毛錢在小巷吸吮雞巴的男孩一樣墮落。他是個娼婦，享受這種方式。為格雷夫斯扮演女人、張開大腿、穿著低俗裝束被使用。格雷夫斯撫弄他的方式，穩健又嚴酷，讓他輕輕叫了出來。他堅持不了多久。他想說出來，提前為自己找借口，但他張開了嘴，說不出話。一切洶湧而至來得太快了。

格雷夫斯似乎明白了。他對著克雷登斯的嘴說：「你他媽的要射了嗎，小娼婦？」

聞言克雷登斯喊得更大聲了，他下身一抽一抽，全身在強烈的快感與屈辱中痙攣。嗯唔 _嗯_ ，他快要，他快——他射滿了格雷夫斯的手，雙球跟著跳動。它弄濕了女式內衣裡面，濕透了，厚厚的白色濁液與水滴，罪惡的圖案玷污了柔和的粉紅絲綢。

「就是這樣。」格雷夫斯喘著氣道，他另一隻緊緊抓進克雷登斯屁股的肉裡，把它壓在他的陰莖上。「好女孩，不要動，不要動——」

克雷登斯幾乎不聽話，他的肌肉震著，大腿顫著，陰莖抽動著滴著水。他努力表現好承受著，等他的身體讓格雷夫斯舒服，回報他的關注和付出。他體內灼熱似的，格雷夫斯的陰莖又重又急地拍打、格雷夫斯凶狠地把他壓向下，另一隻手仍然捏著克雷登斯敏感濕潤的陰莖。

「 _操。_ 」格雷夫斯說。他露出牙齒，咬住克雷登斯的頸射了出來，滿嘴都是肉。克雷登斯抽泣著，本能地想逃走，但被鎖在格雷夫斯粗壯的手臂牢寵裡，被釘在他屁股裡抽動著的堅硬陰莖上，動彈不能。他畏縮著，顫抖著，承受著。他沒有動。

經過格雷夫斯一分鐘的抽插後，最後的高潮都射進了克雷登斯屁股裡，此後是漫長的沉默、盤繞的僵硬，他才嘆息、放鬆。他的嘴濕漉漉地從克雷登斯喉嚨移開，雙手鬆開了。克雷登斯像無骨的鰻魚般癱倒在他身上，從頭到腳都在打顫。格雷夫斯的胸膛在他下面深深起伏。他聞起來有新的汗味，在克雷登斯把臉埋進的腋窩裡又鹹又衝。

一隻手輕拍他的背，有點搖搖晃晃的，小小的安慰。「你沒事的。」格雷夫斯喃喃道，胸膛也隨之吼叫。「你沒事的。」

克雷登斯緊閉雙眼，渾身顫抖。他第一次覺得，格雷夫斯可能是錯的。


End file.
